The Family
by Love2BSnowWhite
Summary: Ok so the first posting went wrong :  Here is the second time lucky! haha Well with impending Danice Babeyness i thought this would be fitting :
1. The Trial

**"Christian Peeters. I Find you Guilty of the following Charges and hereby Sentence you to 10 years in prison for Poaching and Dealing in Poached Goods. I also charge you the fine of One-Hundred-and-Fifty-Thousand Rand for Criminal Damages on the Trevanion's Land."**

**The Judge banged the Gavel. **

**Danny, Dup and Thabo Yelped high fiving each other as Peeters and the four other poachers were carted off out of the door in handcuffs. The judge walked over to where Danny stood.**

**"Mr Trevanion."**

**"Your honour."**

**"Please, it's Charles."**

**"Charles."**

**"I'm sorry, the trouble that has been caused is...unnacceptable. How is the state of your home?"**

**Danny glanced at Dup.**

**"Fixable..." Danny said smiling at the judge**

**"Expensive?"**

**"I'm sure we'll manage." **

**"I Hope the compensation can make up for some of the trouble caused."**

**"Thank you so much, your honour...we have our house back, and soon our family...and _that_ is invaluable."**

**The judge nodded and shook each of the men's hands in turn.**

**"Oh my god! Guys! This is awesome!" Thabo said grinning.**

**"I'm gunna call Alice!" Danny said running off.**

**Dup rolled his eyes.**

**"Aren't you gunna call caroline dup?"**

**"Nah...Alice'll tell her..."**

**Thabo raised an eyebrow.**

**"Alriiiight! I'll call 'er Later! Right now i fancy a beer! Fatanis?"**

**"Lead the way my good man!" Thabo replied linking arms with Dup.**

**They walked outside into the hallway and Thabo tapped Danny on the arm.**

**"Tell Liv, i'll call later!" he whispered.**

**He nodded.**

**"Yea, ok, erm can you let Liv know Thabo will call her later? Yes aaaand Tell Charlie I said hi too! Yea...i know! We might be able to expand an everyth...Alice! Don't cry! It's good! Yea...yea i know they are good tears!" Danny chuckled as he could hear the cheers in the background. **

**Danny through a sheepish glance to Dup.**

**"Darling, look we're gunna go celebrate...yea, i wish we were celebrating together too...****Yea...ok, I Love you...and i'll speak later...i promise! Noooo we won't get to drunk...yea..tell caroline i heard and i'll tell him!" Danny said biting his lip and looking at Dup. **

**"Love you darling...yep and baby too...yep...Bye!"**

**Danny placed the phone on the receiver.**

**"Caroline says no drinking..."**

**"What?"**

**"Don't shoot the messenger!"**

**Dup frowned.**

**"Why the cat's away... Let's go and Celebrate!" Dupe cried as they all skulked off to Fatanis!**


	2. London, UK

** "...Love you too and baby does...Bye Danny, Take care..." The dial tone sounded out through the room. **

**Alice slammed her head on the pillow and threw her mobile phone to the end of her bed. She rolled over in the spacious double bed and looked out the window. Rain pattered on the panes of glass as the grey skies darkened the pale pink walls. She wrapped an arm around her bump.**

**6 weeks.**

**She'd been here 6 weeks without her darling husband.**

**And she was miserable.**

**She felt the baby kick gently and as she closed her eyes she remembered the first time she'd felt their baby. As She held her hand there she felt his on top before she snapped open her eyes...and found the pale pink walls staring back at her.**

**"Oh Danny..." She whined as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.**

**There was a gentle knock on the door.**

**Alice rolled back over and sat up, swiftly wiping the tears away.**

**"Alice?" followed the voice.**

**"Come in?" She said hoarsely.**

**Caroline's head poked around the door.**

**"Tea?" She asked.**

**Alice shook her head.**

**"No thanks..." she whispered.**

**"Danny get off ok?"**

**Alice bit her lip before nodding. She swallowed trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. Caroline closed the door quietly behind her as she walked over to where Alice lay.**

**"Oh come here, darling."**

**She encased her arms around Alice as she began to quietly sob into Caroline's chest.**

**"It's ok...it's ok...we'll see him soon enough."**

**"I miss him so much Caroline...i know it's ridiculous..but...i can't help it!" She said through sniffs.**

**"It's not ridiculous, i miss Anders..and i know that now they have Leopards Den back, we'll fly straight home."**

**"I know...i know..." she sighed leaning on Caroline's shoulder.**

**"Chin up! We're off home next week!"**

**"I know! It's going to be such a long week though!"**

**"Well...just...keep doing that message thing you and Danny do."**

**Alice chuckled sitting up.**

**"What Texting?"**

**"I don't know...What ever that beep noise is when you get a message."**

**Alice nodded.**

**"Thanks Caroline...for, you know, keeping an eye on me."**

**"It's what we do...we're family."**

**Alice smiled.**

**"So...now tell me, have you thought of names yet?"**

**"Well...we had one...but i don't know."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Paige..."**

**"Girl?"**

**"Or boy...though i'm not too keen on it for a boy..."**

**"You got any?"**

**"Well...i REALLY like Noah ...but i don't think Danny's keen...you know...Noah and his ark...the animals...something about us being vets and it being cruel?"**

**"What did he pick?"**

**Alice scrunched up her nose.**

**"You'll laugh."**

**"Excellent..." She smiled cheekily.**

**"He wanted an africanny one..."**

**"Go on..." Caroline urged.**

**Alice sighed.**

**"Bobo..."**

**Caroline's Face lit up with amusement.**

**"Good lord...i hope you vetoed that..."**

**"Immediately..."**

**"Why on earth did he pick Bobo?"**

**"Well...apparently it's the Ghanaian name for a boy born on a Tuesday...so...whether he's pre-empting it or what...i don't know..."**

**Caroline placed an arm around Alice as they leant back against the pillows. Alice leant her head on Caroline's shoulder again, comfortably.**

**"One week Alice...that's all we have to wait..."**

**Alice smiled.**

**"One week..." She repeated softly.**


	3. Gauteng, SA

**"WEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS...MY FRIIEEEEENDS!" **

**"Cedric!"**

**"AND WEEEEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIII..."**

**"CEDRIC!"**

**Fatani spun round as him, Danny, Dup and Thabo all looked at Buhle.**

**"I am so Pleased for you all i really am...but it is 3:30...and Junior and Cashile need their rest...Please...go to bed! All of you!"**

**"I agree!" Nomsa said following up behind Buhle.**

**Fatani scrambled off his chair.**

**"But...Buhlena! We are Celebrating!"**

**Buhle sighed.**

**"I know...I can hear you!"**

**"Nomsa!" Danny called "Join us for a drink!"**

**"Go to BED, Danny! I shall tell Alice!" Nomsa Threatened**

**Danny's face suddenly turned to one of sadness.**

**"Alice...my darling, and my baby!"**

**"Oh can it Trevanion!" Dup said slapping the back of his head**

**"I wan'er home!" he said placing his head on the bar.**

**"And now we've got Leopards Den back! We can bring them back next week!"**

**"No! No...i wanna get the place straigntened out first Dup! You know like...like...a nurdsery...or...no...yea a nurdsery..." Danny slurred.**

**"Yah...yah...a nursery...we'll do it!"**

**"It's got to be...nice though."**

**"Yea..nice i get it Trevanion."**

**"No...only the best fo..for...my Al.." He yawned before he rested his head on the bar.**

**Seconds later there came a gentle snoring.**

**"Great! Now we gotta get him back home!" Dup mumbled.**

**"We could just stay here?" Thabo shrugged.**

**Dupe Slapped him on the back.**

**"Good thinking Man!" He slouched in one of the recliners that they had left at Fatani's and immediately begun snoring away.**

**Thabo shrugged and Took place on one of the camp beds.**

**Tomorrow...was when the work begun!**


	4. Problem

**"Right! Is everyone Ready?" Alice said excitedly as she placed the last bag into the back of the Taxi.**

**"More than..." added Olivia as she put her bag onto the back seat.**

**"Charlotte!" Caroline called as Georgina joined them at the front door. Caroline heard Liv and Alice muttering in the background before the piercing sound of a Liv's cries echoed around the street.**

**"ALICE!" **

**Caroline ran to where Alice lay unconscious on the floor.**

**"MUM!" Charlotte called as she appeared in the doorway**

**"I'll call an ambulance!" Georgina cried, running back inside the house.**

**Alice sat on the hospital bed impatiently twiddling her thumbs. She glanced at Liv one side, flicking through a magazine, then to Caroline on the other reading her book. Alice sighed and glanced at her watch.**

**"The nurse said they would be here in 10 minutes, Alice." Caroline said without looking up from her book.**

**"We're going to miss the flight!" Alice replied edgily**

**"No we won't..." **

**Alice rolled her eyes.**

**"I saw that!" Caroline replied folding the corner of her page and closing her book "Look, Alice the doctor with be with us when she's ready."**

**"We'll be wasting her time!" Alice protested.**

**"Let her be the judge of that..." Liv retorted.**

**"If she shows up!"**

**"Chill out Alice!" Caroline said with a laugh**

**"There is nothing wrong with me!"**

**"No because passing out when you're 8 and a half months pregnant is perfectly natural isn't it..." Olivia added sarcastically, now closing her magazine and placing it on the bed next to Alice.**

**"Jeez! Sorry mum!" Alice answered.**

**Silence filled the room as Caroline glanced at her watch.**

**"The flight leaves in 45 minutes!" Alice added.**

**"Yes..and the airport is just around the corner! Calm...Down..."**

**Alice sighed again and picked up Olivia's magazine before flicking through it.**

**"God...why can't i look like that..." Alice said gesturing towards a picture of Victoria Beckham in her new maternity range her showing off her perfectly formed bump.**

**"What? You want to look like a toothpick that's swallowed a Football?" Liv replied.**

**Alice laughed for the first time in a long time.**

**"Oh Liv...!" She said, still giggling.**

**"Good...let's see more of that then yea? You even making me feel miserable!"**

**Alice Sighed.**

**"Sorry...i don't mean to...it's been a week since Danny rang! What's he up to? I can't even get hold of him!"**

**"He'll be fine, I know he is because Thabo texted me only yesterday saying they were very busy."**

**Alice raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well if that doesn't sound suspicious i don't know what does..." Caroline voiced sitting back in her chair.**

**Alice glanced through the window of the door as she saw a small group of people accumulated outside her room. She leant close to Liv and gestured her nearer.**

**"What?" Liv asked.**

**"In about 2 minutes...all 5 of those people are going to be looking at me Legs a Kimbo..."**

**Liv screwed up her face.**

**"Gross..."**

**"Hey, it's a valuable lesson!"**

**"What...don't have babies?"**

**"No! NEVER let a man near you..."**

**"Yea...great...good advice there..."**

**Suddenly Caroline's Mobile phone went off.**

**"Oh, it's Anders." She said swiftly making her exit.**

**Alice swallowed hard as the Doctor and her small group of people entered the room. She glanced nervously at Liv who supportively took Alice's hand. Alice smiled contentedly back as Liv gave it a gentle squeeze.**

**"Olivia?" Caroline called peering her head around the door.**

**Liv Glanced at her gran before back at Alice.**

**"It's ok go." Alice smiled.**

**Alice looked to the doctor who smiled at her which unnerved Alice.**

**"Sorry for the wait Mrs Trevanion, we didn't quite realise we'd have to look as far as Africa for your Records!" She chuckled.**

**"Yea...sorry about that..." Alice replied.**

**"Mrs Trevanion..."**

**"Alice...please."**

**Liv made her way back into the room.**

**"Alice...you're Temperature is high and so is your blood pressure, you're blood sugar level, however, is low..."**

**"I see..." Alice vaguely knew what this meant. Liv joined her at her bedside.**

**"You been under alot of stress lately?"**

**"Not really..."**

**"Understatement..."Liv chipped in.**

**The doctor flicked through Alice's notes.**

**"Well...i would like to keep you over.."**

**"I'm sorry...i can't..."**

**"Over-night...You have Cystitis..quite common in women and more so in pregnancy..."**

**"I've got a plane to catch!"**

**"I'm sorry Alice. You aren't catching a plane tonight."**

**"Dr Redmann please..."**

**"I have to keep you in for at least 12 hours...If you go on the plane now you'd get so travel sick you wouldn't know what to do with yourself..."**

**"Least i'd be home..." Alice muttered.**

**"We'll give you some antibiotics which should clear the infection up within a few days..."**

**Liv took Alice's hand once more.**

**"Come on now...look don't be silly...surely you can hold off one more day?"**

**"I guess..."**

**"we have enough money for new plane tickets..."**

**Alice frowned and looked at her.**

**"No...you have to go, Liv!"**

**"Alice..."**

**Just then Caroline walked back in as Dr Redmann left.**

**"Alice is insisting we go. The doc wants to keep her in overnight."**

**"Well then we must stay."**

**"No! I won't have it! Take charlotte and Liv back, they have school and college in a few days and need to get settled in..."**

**Caroline inhaled deeply.**

**"Please...caroline, it's silly to waste four plane tickets. But go Now! Or you'll miss it."**

**Caroline bit her lip.**

**"Take care Alice." She said hugging her.**

**Alice nodded as Caroline left through the door.**

**"Away with you! I'll see you tomorrow!"**

**Liv wrapped her arms around Alice tightly.**

**"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"**

**"I can cope on ma' own...i'm a big girl now..." Alice said smiling, though Liv could tell she was quietly sad about the lonely night ahead.**

**Liv nodded and kissed Alice lightly on the cheek.**

**"Bye now..." she added as she walked across the room.**

**She stopped and turned around at the door.**

**"But don't worry Alice...you won't be taking the journey alone..." Liv smiled.**

**Alice frowned at her as she left through the door.**

**Just then, she saw the silhouette of a very recognisable figure. Her heart skipped a beat, almost leapt out of her mouth as she tried to call its name. As her mouth opened, tears streamed down her face, glossing her Sapphire blue eyes in a sea of happiness.**

**"Danny..." **


	5. Danny

**Her husband stepped through the hospital room door dressed in his famous blue shirt and Blazer.**

**"Afternoon Darling!" he replied chirpily.**

**She outstretched her arms as Danny ran to her and embraced her in a longing, romantic hug.**

**"Oh my darling, i've missed you so much." Danny whispered as he held her gently but tightly.**

**"Me...too!" Alice said though sobs.**

**"It's ok shhh Alice come on! I'm here now, and we'll be going home tomorrow!"**

**Alice nodded still holding tightly onto his waist.**

**After a few more minutes they pulled apart as Danny gently wiped away the trails Alice's tears had left.**

**He smiled at her taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands either side of her massive bump.**

**"You're enormous..." he said smiling at her.**

**She smiled back.**

**"I know!" she said giggling "And also very pregnant!" she added winking at him.**

**Danny leant in to kiss her as she did him, the pair of them so thrilled to be back in each other's arms after 6 long and laborious weeks.**

**"So? What happened...why did you pass out..."**

**"Caroline told you?"**

**"Liv actually...she rung me shortly after you got here...i was the other side of London so it didn't take long."**

**"Hang on...you were here already?"**

**"Yea! The plan was i'd meet you at the airport and fly home with you..."**

**"Danny!" Alice cried.**

**"What?"**

**"Thats So sweet!"**

**"Well...haven't seen you for a while...so? What happened?"**

**"Cystitis..so...antibiotics..rest...home!"**

**Alice smiled.**

**"Now come on...get some rest...big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Danny said plumping up a pillow.**

**"I can't wait!" she replied leaning back taking his hand.**

**The slipped into a comfortable silence as Alice rested her eyes. Danny picked up a newspaper from the side and begun reading.**

**"Danny..." Alice said quietly as she slowly opened her eyes.**

**"Darling?" he replied.**

**"Why didn't you...come sooner?" she asked sheepishly.**

**"It's a surprise..." he smiled, winking.**


	6. Leopards Den

**"NOMSA!" Charlotte cried as she ran up to her and leapt into her arms.**

**"Charlotte! Olivia, Caroline! Oh it is so good to see you! Come, Come i have made tea..."**

**"Well Well! If it isn't the Tiny tearaway!" A Voice came from inside the house. As Charlotte turned to see the owner Liv immediately cried in recognition.**

**"ROSIE! OH MY GOD!" She ran up the stairs and straight into her step-sisters arms shortly joined by Charlotte.**

**"Oh it is SO good to see the pair of you!" Rosie cried as she hugged them both Tightly.**

**"Max!" Charlotte added running to give him a welcoming hug.**

**"Hi there Little one!" He laughed as charlotte nearly knocked him backwards.**

**"Come on guys, we have SO much to show you!" Rosie added excitedly**

**They all grinned widely as Charlotte took Nomsa's hand and they went inside. The gasps that came from the three girls as they saw the newly decorated Leopards Den was very satisfying to the rest of the house hold.**

**Liv branched off into her bedroom which had now been repainted an Aqua Blue and Chocolate brown colour. The bed was in its original place with a new wardrobe, all of her old posters and a small chocolate brown hammock chair in the corner. There was a desk with her Laptop and study books on it accompanied by a picture of herself an Thabo. Next to the desk there was a small chest of Drawers marked "Thabo". Liv frowned as she walked over to the chest.**

**"Whats this?" She asked turning to face Thabo.**

**"Well..." Thabo said smiling to himself "Danny said i could move in... to your bedroom...so obviously i need somewhere to put all my many things!" He said picking Olivia up and spinning her round as she squealed excitedly.**

**"Oh My God! That's Awesome! I can't believe he let us!"**

**"Well...i explained a lot of stuff to him...and i think he understands."**

**"Oh Thabo! I missed you so so Much." Liv added as he embraced her.**

**"I missed you to Love." He replied kissing the top of her forhead.**

**"OH MAN! THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" Liv and Thabo split apart as they heard charlotte cry out in amazement. Thabo grinned widely.**

**"I take it Charlotte likes her room then!" He laughed.**

**She ran in through Liv's Door and began gabbling at micro-speed.**

**"omg omg omg! Livia! Omg! You have to come see this! It's Totally Awesome! It's Like a big girls Room! And theres a big bed! And new Walls! Come on Come on Come on!" She cried grabbing Liv's hand and dragging her inside.**

**Charlottes walls had been painted a deep purple and inside was a new double bed with matching bed sheets , a new desk and a rather comfy looking purple bean bag.**

**"Do you like it?" Thabo asked.**

**"Like it? I LOVE IT! I can't wait to show mum!" She replied hugging Thabo and then Dupe. "Thank you Thank you!" she cried as then rushed off to Ramble on to Nomsa about her amazing new bedroom.**

**Caroline smiled to herself.**

**"Now, my darling it is your turn..." Dupe whispered into Caroline's ear.**

**Their bedroom had remained the same as Caroline viewed when she had first walked in, but on hindsight she spotted a small door in the corner of the room. She turned to Anders and frowned.**

**"Go on...Open it." He said as he pushed her towards the door.**

**She smiled to herself once more before slowly opening the door, which revealed a small conservatory, an easel, a rather comfy looking chair, a new set of paints and a record player.**

**"Oh...Anders..." she whispered as she took in the sight in front of her. She walked over to the Easel to find a small inscribing in the corner.**

**"To Caroline Love Anders."**

**"Thank you Anders...this is...just amazing." She said turning to her husband. **

**"I missed you dearly..." he replied.**

**"I missed you too...please...let us never spend a night apart again..."**

**He nodded and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.**

**"Oh! That is not the best thing! You come with me to the front room!"**

**Caroline followed him, still reeling from her first surprise, into the front room where she spotted a piano.**

**"A Piano? How on earth did you..."**

**"Dominiques...needs a bit 'a tuning mind..." he said placing his finger on middle C as it came out sounding like an A.**

**"Oooh yes i see what you mean! But still! A piano Anders!"**

**"You like it?"**

**"I Love it! Thank you darling."**

**As Alice slept in Danny's arms at the hospital, he thought back to his surprise for Alice. He smiled to himself and kissed her head as he then fell into a peaceful sleep next to her.**

**"Now we'll show you what Danny's done for Alice." Thabo said as they all collated into Danny and Alice's bedroom. The bedroom had been put back exactly how it was before the removal men had got to it. All the photographs and all the furniture in their identical spots, Even the small chair in the corner with two teddy bears, one from Alice's childhood and one from Danny's childhood sat upon it.**

**Liv had been in their room before...but had never paid attention to detail about all the little things that made it feel cosy and loved. Similar There was a small cot in the corner of Danny and Alice's room. As they left the room they slipped to outside the small Box room next door. As Thabo opened the door he revealed a beautifully decorated nursery with a cot and a small armchair along with other baby necessities. It had been painted a cappuccino colour with cream accessories and around the top edges of the walls was a winnie the pooh border. A Chorus of "Aws" and "Bless" from the 3 girls left everyone quietly contemplating Danny and Alices return. Soon the Family would become plus one more Trevanion and everyone was excited.**


	7. Reunited

**"Good to be back?" Danny said as they climbed into the Jeep.**

**"Oh yea...i can feel the suntan already!" Alice said giggling.**

**"You wait 'til we get home."**

**"I can't!"**

**"We have guests by the way." Danny added as he turned the radio on quietly.**

**"Guests? What...like paying guests?"**

**"Not exactly... although after what i roped them in to do they did try to get me to pay them..."**

**Alice frowned.**

**"What have you been up too?"**

**Danny tapped his nose.**

**"Wait and see."**

**The small journey back to Leopards Den was one filled with Chatter as Danny and Alice Caught up on the time apart.**

**Danny Helped Alice out of the Jeep and took their small hand luggage out of the back. Alice placed a hand on her bump as she felt a kick. She smiled. Danny looked at her questioningly.**

**"Baby knows we're home.." she grinned**

**"Good" Danny replied gesturing her into the house.**

**As they entered the hallway Danny placed their bags down.**

**"Hello?" He called.**

**Charlotte was the first to come running into the hallway.**

**"Mum! Danny!" She called as she ran into her mum's arms.**

**"oooh! Hello darling!" Alice replied hugging Charlotte tightly before she jumped into Dannys arms.**

**Everyone begun gathering into the hallway.**

**"Alice.." Nomsa replied walking forward.**

**"Nomsa! So good to see you again!" Alice replied once more embracing her friend in a tight hug.**

**As Alice looked past Nomsa's shoulders she caught a glimpse of two familiar Faces. She pulled back from Nomsa as her mouth dropped open.**

**"OH MY GOD! Rosie!" She cried running forward as Rosie pulled into a firm reunion.**

**"Look at you!" Rosie shrieked gesturing to her bump.**

**"I know! Well you can blame your dad for that! Oh an Max! It's so great to see you!" she added taking Max into her arms.**

**"You too, Alice!"**

**"I thought i heard those sultry Scottish tones! Alice!" Dupe shouted as he came from the kitchen.**

**"Oh Dup! Believe it or not i've missed you!" She replied as he embraced her,**

**"You too girl...you too." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**The next few hours were filled with Chatter, laughter and celebrations. By the time it came to midnight only Dup, Liv, Thabo and Danny and Alice were left sat in the front room. Alice was beginning to nod off as she rested comfortably on Danny's lap.**

**"Right! Bed time Mrs Trevanion!" Danny cried as they both sat up.**

**"But..." She said yawning.**

**"No but's...unless it's yours..." Danny said winking applying a hushed tone to the latter of the sentence.**

**Alice scrunched up her face.**

**"That was a terrible Joke." She stated. "Night guys..." She said to the others.**

**The chorus of "nights" followed them as they entered the hallway.**

**"I Love what you've done with the place Danny, now i can see why you were so busy!" Alice chuckled placing an arm around him.**

**"Oh yes but i've not shown you the best room yet!"**

**He led her to the small box room.**

**"The box room? This is the best..."**

**She stopped as Danny opened the door. As she walked inside a small gasp escaped her mouth. After a few minutes silence, Danny spoke.**

**"Do you like it?"**

**Alice swallowed.**

**"Like it...i...i Love it..." she whispered, tears threatening to spill through.**

**"I'm so glad." Danny replied walking forward to take his wife in her arms. "And im so glad you came home before the baby arrived."**

**"Well...to tell you the truth i was getting worried...i don't think its going to be much longer."**

**"No...caroline said you were beginning to fret a bit."**

**Alice nodded.**

**"I didn't tell you!" She said suddenly giggling.**

**Danny frowned in curiosity.**

**"When we were in London we went to Camden Market, and Charlie, Liv Caroline and i were looking around this Like Fruit stall, anyway we left after like a couple of minutes but the stall keeper called us back as he thought i'd shoved a watermelon up my Top!" Alice said giggling.**

**"He didn't!"**

**"He did! Caroline was mortified and Charlie and Liv were in hysterics! I had to explain to the man that it's not often you get watermelons that Kick you!" Alice finished wiping a tear from her eye.**

**"Oh dear..." Danny said laughing.**

**"The poor man was terribly embarrassed and so actually gave us a watermelon on the house as a way of an apology!" **

**Danny smiled as Alice walked over to the Cot where a few cuddly Toys sat.**

**"Danny...it's perfect." She said turning to him.**

**"I know...and in 10 days we'll have a small baby to put in it!"**

**Alice sighed contentedly as she walked into Danny's Arms.**


	8. Names

**The morning.**

**Alice rolled onto her back and lay there. Still. She Slowly opened her eyes as she felt a brightness about the room. The intense African Sun beat down on her Mahogany hair and Deep Blue eyes. She rolled over slightly to glance at the clock.**

**6:03.**

**She placed a comforting hand on her bump before closing her eyes for a second time. Suddenly she shot up a hand gripping her stomach as she let out a sharp breath.**

**"Woah..." she said sitting up straight.**

**Danny rolled over and, given her current position, immediately flew into a fit of panic.**

**"Alice? Are you ok? What's the matter? I'll call an Ambulance!"**

**"Danny!" Alice called grabbing his hand. "It's fine, just a twinge! It's ok!"**

**Danny looked at her before breathing a relieving sigh.**

**"Don't do that again."**

**"What? Breathe?" Alice giggled.**

**Danny tutted and climbed back into bed.**

**"Are you sure you're ok?"**

**"Aye...fine Love...Listen, we need to talk about names."**

**Danny groaned and rolled over placing a pillow over his head.**

**"Why now?" He muffled.**

**Alice laughed and leant on his back lifting the pillow up to reveal him.**

**"Because! In 8 days time when the baby is here i want them to have a name! Is that so unreasonable?"**

**Danny frowned.**

**"Yes...it is at ten past six on a Saturday morning!"**

**"Danny..." Alice said, an air of seriousness about her.**

**Danny petulantly slammed his hands on the mattress. **

**"Fine!" he grumbled.**

**"Ok...so...noah is out?"**

**"Yes...is Bobo still..."**

**"Definitely..."**

**"Gutted..." he muttered.**

**"So...I still really like angus."**

**"Sounds like a cow!"**

**Alice frowned.**

**"What?"**

**"Aberdeen Angus? A Scottish cow?"**

**"Gus for short?"**

**"Sounds like a chipmunk..."**

**"Oh for the love of...ok ok...erm Toby."**

**"T T...initials..."**

**"Whats wrong with that?"**

**"They'll be calling him Audi..."**

**Alice rolled her eyes.**

**"You work in a weird old way Daniel..."**

**"Carry on..."**

**"Beatrice."**

**"To old."**

**"Cory."**

**"Too new."**

** "Wade."**

**"in the water!" Danny said bursting into a chorus of the song.**

**"Robert!"**

**"Not after Dad"**

**"Carney?"**

**"Too Scottish."**

**"Jessica"**

**"Rabbit..."**

**"William?"**

**"Willy!"**

**Alice slapped a hand to her forehead.**

**"FINE! You think of some then." She muttered leaning on her elbow.**

**Danny stayed Silent.**

**"Abigail..."**

**"Niiice..."**

**"Poppy" **

**"To Flowery"**

**"Marissa" **

**"To old..."**

**"Megan"**

**"Naaah..."**

**"Jemima"**

**"Puddleduck!"**

**"Maria"**

**"The Hiiiiiils are alive!" Alice sung**

**"Kimberly"**

**"Ergh...no..."**

**"Annabelle"**

**Alice turned to him.**

**"Oh Danny...That's perfect..."**

**"Really?"**

**"I Love it." Alice stated before resting her head on Danny's Chest.**


	9. Thabos Proposal

"**So what's the plan for everyone's Day?"**

**"Fatanis" Dupe said immediately, replying To Danny's Question.**

**"Think again Anders.." Caroline said glancing up from her cereal.**

**"I fancy a drink! Plus i need to talk to him about plans!"**

**"What plans?"**

**"None of your business!"**

**"Thabo and i are going to town."**

**"Ah...babe actually i've got somethin' to do it's a bit important...can town wait?..."**

**Liv looked at her toast, a little disappointment in her face.**

**"Oh... er...yea sure."**

**"I'm going to feed Tula and the other Ellies with Danny!" Charlotte said turning to smile at Danny.**

**"Sure are sweetheart!" Danny replied.**

**"Mum?"**

**"Hm...not sure...might just chill out a bit! Tidy up the hospital..."**

**"Yea...make sure you do "Chill out" Don't want any surprises!"**

**"Well...you already know i'm having a baby!..oh Danny...i must confess...i'm having a baby crocodile!"**

**Everyone chuckled as Alice sarcastically threw a comment at Danny.**

**"oh ha Ha Ha... i would rather like to keep to the due date if we can help!"**

**"Oh yea don't worry i'll hold it if the baby comes early!" Alice laughed as Liv joined in.**

**"Max and I are going for a little walk! Catch up on the place before we head off." Rosie added**

**"What time you guys leaving?" Nomsa asked**

**"Just after Lunch." Max replied.**

**"I'll make sandwiches." She added clearing the plates.**

**Danny took a sip of his coffee and placed his mug down.**

**"Right! Charlotte! Let's go!"**

**"Yeeea!" Charlotte said leaping up from her chair and running into the kitchen.**

**"Eer! Charlotte!" Alice called.**

**Charlotte skulked back onto the Veranda.**

**"Mum?"**

**"Teeth..."**

**Charlotte groaned before stomping off.**

**Alice smiled to herself. She seriously couldn't wait until the new one arrived.**

**"Right! Laters!" Dup said as he got up and left the veranda. Caroline followed calling after him.**

**"See you later Darling." Danny said kissing Alice on the lips. "And you too." He added stroking Alice's bump.**

**"I'm gunna...pfft...i dunno study..." Liv said trudging off.**

**Thabo shifted in his seat slightly.**

**"Erm...Alice...can i talk to you?" he said moving to sit next to her.**

**"sure! Whats up?" Alice asked, concerned.**

**He shuffled a bit more.**

**"Thabo?"**

**"erm...well how long had You and Danny been dating before...you know..."**

**Alice stared wide eyed at Thabo.**

**"Are you asking...what i think you are?" She said frowning.**

**"What?"**

**The realisation Dawned.**

**"OH! Oh God NO!" Thabo said stuttering**

**Alice puffed a sigh of relief.**

**"Before you and Danny got engaged."**

**Alices mouth dropped.**

**"You're going to Propose to Liv?" She squealed as Thabo bashfully looked down.**

**"I just i dunno Alice...she's the only girl...i've ever felt like this way before."**

**Alice took his hand.**

**"That's Love Thabo."**

**"Do you think she feels the same?"**

**"Well..you won't know unless you ask!"**

**He nodded.**

**"But...i think it's safe to assume she does."**

**"You think?"**

**"She kinda told me...so yea..." Alice said nudging him.**

**He took a deep breath.**

**"Can you help me pick a ring? I ...i don't know jewellery..."**

**"I'd love to." Alice replied.**

**"I'm gunna have to Tell Danny aren't i."**

**Alice smiled**

**"Oh yea..."**

**"He's gunna kill me isn't he?"**

**"No...cos if he does i'll kill him... and he won't risk it."**

**Thabo Chuckled.**

**"Thanks Alice...You're great."**

**Thabo placed a hand on her arm.**

**"Let's go get that ring."**


	10. The Ring

"What about this one?"

"Hm...I don't know, Liv isn't a big ring kinda girl..."

"What about the one you brought her?"

"Never seen her wear it..."

"I did!...once..."

"Aye...once Thabo." Alice said chuckling.

"She wears that small one you and Danny got her on her 18th all the time..."

Alice nodded.

"Hm...small ring girl definitely." Alice stated.

"What stone? Oh man i'm useless!"

Alice shook her head and smiled.

"Have you ever brought an engagement ring before?" she asked.

"No..."

"Well then! Not useless...inexperienced!"

Thabo sheepishly bit his lip. He turned around and walked over to the smaller cabinet. Inside there was a small silver ring with a Rounded Sapphire and two Diamonds either side.

Perfect.

"This one." Thabo said

Alice walked over to where he stood before letting out a small gasp.

"Oh...Thabo it's..."

"Perfect."

"Perfect." Alice confirmed.

They walked up to the counter and asked the shop assistant to look at the ring.

"You are one luck lady!" The shop assistant said gesturing to the ring.

Both Alice and Thabo's heads shot up.

"Oh! Oh no...she's not my..."

"No he's my..."

"We're..." They said together.

"Freinds?" Thabo said glancing at Alice.

Alice turned to him and smiled.

"He's my future son-in-law!"

Alice and Thabo Enjoyed their Journey home.

"You know...Liv is gunna be suspicious..." Alice said gesturing as they passed her on the road up to Lepoards Den.

"I know...i'm gunna have to Lie..."

"Great...you're terrible at Lying..." Alice sniggered nudging him.

"Thaaaaaanks...Mum." He mocked raising his eyebrow smiling cheekily.

"What about this one?"

"Hm...I don't know, Liv isn't a big ring kinda girl..."

"What about the one you brought her?"

"Never seen her wear it..."

"I did!...once..."

"Aye...once Thabo." Alice said chuckling.

"She wears that small one you and Danny got her on her 18th all the time..."

Alice nodded.

"Hm...small ring girl definitely." Alice stated.

"What stone? Oh man i'm useless!"

Alice shook her head and smiled.

"Have you ever brought an engagement ring before?" she asked.

"No..."

"Well then! Not useless...inexperienced!"

Thabo sheepishly bit his lip. He turned around and walked over to the smaller cabinet. Inside there was a small silver ring with a Rounded Sapphire and two Diamonds either side.

Perfect.

"This one." Thabo said

Alice walked over to where he stood before letting out a small gasp.

"Oh...Thabo it's..."

"Perfect."

"Perfect." Alice confirmed.

They walked up to the counter and asked the shop assistant to look at the ring.

"You are one luck lady!" The shop assistant said gesturing to the ring.

Both Alice and Thabo's heads shot up.

"Oh! Oh no...she's not my..."

"No he's my..."

"We're..." They said together.

"Freinds?" Thabo said glancing at Alice.

Alice turned to him and smiled.

"He's my future son-in-law!"

Alice and Thabo Enjoyed their Journey home.

"You know...Liv is gunna be suspicious..." Alice said gesturing as they passed her on the road up to Lepoards Den.

"I know...i'm gunna have to Lie..."

"Great...you're terrible at Lying..." Alice sniggered nudging him.

"Thaaaaaanks...Mum." He mocked raising his eyebrow smiling cheekily.


	11. Houston, We have a problem!

Alice walked over to where Danny stood in the animal hospital. He had his shirt unbuttoned a bit and he was currently working up a bit of a sweat lifting heavy boxes. She observed him from the Large door as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead before placing his hands on his back.

"Well...Hello Daniel Trevanion..." Alice said huskily as she wandered over to him.

Danny spun around and immediately smiled as he saw Alice leant up against the wall wearing a shirt that showed off her bump clear as day.

"Well Hello Mrs Trevanion..." Danny replied moving forward and taking her into his arms before kissing her.

She groaned contentedly.

"Oh man..."

"What?"

She looked up at him with Playful Eyes.

"I am so turned on right now..."

Danny Frowned.

"Seriously?"

She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry? What?" She said rejoining him.

"What were you thinking?"

Alice glanced away.

"nothing..."

"Aliiiiiice"

She bit her lip as a smile danced at the corner of her mouth.

"Well...i was just wondering...If everyone was out?" Alice mused.

Danny shrugged.

Alice frowned before glancing past Danny at the cleared space in the animal hospital. Danny Looked at Alice intently before glancing behind him. As he swiftly turned back to her his mouth dropped wide open.

"In here? Are you...like Insane?"

"Jeez chill out!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm very pregnant and Very...In...the mood!" Alice giggled pushing him backwards.

"No...Alice..." Danny said trying to break free.

"Shhh..."

"Not in here..."

She Pulled back and Folded her arms.

"Fine...Go check the house."

"I'm busy!"

"Fine! I'll go check the house!" Alice cried and flounced up.

"10 minutes?"

"I'll Radio you if ...the rocket is unable to land...?" She said wincing at the sheer nonsense that left her mouth.

"What?" Danny said confused.

"Er...i'll call you if we're cleared for landing?" Alice replied, with suggestive eyes.

Danny frowned at her.

"I'll tell you if everyone's Out!" Alice said finally.

"Ooh...right...great!" Danny said before continuing moving boxes about.

Alice frowned, rolled her eyes and then shook her head before leaving the hospital.

She made the small trek back up to the house. As she went up the steps onto the veranda she noticed that Dup's Jeep wasn't here. She also noticed That both Dup and Caroline's Shoes weren't by the shoe Rack. As she entered further into the house she checked Liv's room.

Empty.

She knew Charlotte was at school...but she double checked anyway.

Empty.

"Hello? Rosie Max?"

She checked the spare room.

Empty.

"Anyone hooome?"

She peered into Dup and Caroline's room, the front room and the bathroom.

Empty.

As she wandered into the kitchen, she saw that this too was empty. Satisfied she nodded and picked up the Radio.

"Houston?" Alice said through the radio

"Apollo?"

"We're cleared for landing."

"Houston...will be right up!" Danny said as Alice giggled.

She placed the radio on the side before turning around to get some juice from the fridge. As She turned she caught sight of Caroline stood, broom in hand eyebrow raised at Alice.

"Caroline! Jeez!" She gasped half dropping the Radio.

"You are Lucky...Nomsa and I about to go and do the shopping..."she said widening her eyes at Alice.

Alice simply blushed and cleared her throat as Caroline passed her walked out the door.

Alice walked over to where Danny stood in the animal hospital. He had his shirt unbuttoned a bit and he was currently working up a bit of a sweat lifting heavy boxes. She observed him from the Large door as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead before placing his hands on his back.

"Well...Hello Daniel Trevanion..." Alice said huskily as she wandered over to him.

Danny spun around and immediately smiled as he saw Alice leant up against the wall wearing a shirt that showed off her bump clear as day.

"Well Hello Mrs Trevanion..." Danny replied moving forward and taking her into his arms before kissing her.

She groaned contentedly.

"Oh man..."

"What?"

She looked up at him with Playful Eyes.

"I am so turned on right now..."

Danny Frowned.

"Seriously?"

She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry? What?" She said rejoining him.

"What were you thinking?"

Alice glanced away.

"nothing..."

"Aliiiiiice"

She bit her lip as a smile danced at the corner of her mouth.

"Well...i was just wondering...If everyone was out?" Alice mused.

Danny shrugged.

Alice frowned before glancing past Danny at the cleared space in the animal hospital. Danny Looked at Alice intently before glancing behind him. As he swiftly turned back to her his mouth dropped wide open.

"In here? Are you...like Insane?"

"Jeez chill out!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm very pregnant and Very...In...the mood!" Alice giggled pushing him backwards.

"No...Alice..." Danny said trying to break free.

"Shhh..."

"Not in here..."

She Pulled back and Folded her arms.

"Fine...Go check the house."

"I'm busy!"

"Fine! I'll go check the house!" Alice cried and flounced up.

"10 minutes?"

"I'll Radio you if ...the rocket is unable to land...?" She said wincing at the sheer nonsense that left her mouth.

"What?" Danny said confused.

"Er...i'll call you if we're cleared for landing?" Alice replied, with suggestive eyes.

Danny frowned at her.

"I'll tell you if everyone's Out!" Alice said finally.

"Ooh...right...great!" Danny said before continuing moving boxes about.

Alice frowned, rolled her eyes and then shook her head before leaving the hospital.

She made the small trek back up to the house. As she went up the steps onto the veranda she noticed that Dup's Jeep wasn't here. She also noticed That both Dup and Caroline's Shoes weren't by the shoe Rack. As she entered further into the house she checked Liv's room.

Empty.

She knew Charlotte was at school...but she double checked anyway.

Empty.

"Hello? Rosie Max?"

She checked the spare room.

Empty.

"Anyone hooome?"

She peered into Dup and Caroline's room, the front room and the bathroom.

Empty.

As she wandered into the kitchen, she saw that this too was empty. Satisfied she nodded and picked up the Radio.

"Houston?" Alice said through the radio

"Apollo?"

"We're cleared for landing."

"Houston...will be right up!" Danny said as Alice giggled.

She placed the radio on the side before turning around to get some juice from the fridge. As She turned she caught sight of Caroline stood, broom in hand eyebrow raised at Alice.

"Caroline! Jeez!" She gasped half dropping the Radio.

"You are Lucky...Nomsa and I about to go and do the shopping..."she said widening her eyes at Alice.

Alice simply blushed and cleared her throat as Caroline passed her walked out the door.


	12. Missing you

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Alice pushed Danny to the bed before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Someone is eager..."

"I've been waiting...a Very...Long...time..." She breathed in between kisses.

Danny placed his hands on her shoulders halting her.

"What?" she asked annoyance in her voice.

"Are we ok to do this?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh i don't know... because you are very very pregnant?"

"You know doctors actually encourage this kinda thing..." Alice said grinning.

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Yeeea yea."

"No word of a lie! Now come on before anyone comes home!" Alice said placing her lips on his.

Danny slipped his shirt off, his lips still pressed firmly against hers. He began to unbutton hers as she started on his belt. Danny slipped off Alices shirt as he begun to kiss her neck.

"Hello?"

They both froze.

"Hello?"

It was the radio.

"Ignore it!" Alice cried

"What if it's important!"

"It's Fatani!"

"It might be urgent..."

"What could Fatani possibly have to say that's urgent?"

Danny mused before placing his lips back on Alices.

"Anyone there? Danny? Alice? It's kinda important!"

Danny stopped again.

"Sorry Love..." He said apologetically.

Danny grabbed the radio off the side as Alice slumped back against the pillows, arms folded.

"Go ahead?" Danny replied.

"Aaah Danny, brother...we got an issue here."

"What's up Fatani?"

Fatani looked at Dup slumped up against the bar.

"It's Dup."

"What's he done now?"

Fatani cleared his throat as Buhle walked over to Dup to try to move him.

"Errr...he's a little ..."

"A Little?" Buhle hissed.

"A...quite a bit drunk."

Fatani heard incoherent mumbling from the Radio.

"Alice said she'll be round to pick him up in about an hour."

"Sorry Love.."

"Don't Sorry "Love" Me..."

"What?" Danny said questioningly

"Great..."

Danny looked at Alice.

"Well now i'm Tired, annoyed AND frustrated..."

Danny looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

Alice Growled before throwing herself down onto the bed.

"It's not your fault... It just feels like...we're always the ones dragged away from each other you know? I've not seen you for nearly 2 months...we've been back for 3 days and i've still not spent hardly any time with you!"

"We're both busy!"

"Danny, In 8 days We're going to busy for the next 20 years..."

Danny sighed.

"Look...forget it ok?"

Danny stood up and grabbed her hand as she tried to leave the room.

"Don't."

Alice heaved a sigh.

"We will get our time together."

"When..."

Danny closed his eyes and pulled Alice to him.

"Soon..."

Alice pulled away.

"It's always soon..." and with that she turned and walked out the door leaving Danny stood stunned

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Alice pushed Danny to the bed before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Someone is eager..."

"I've been waiting...a Very...Long...time..." She breathed in between kisses.

Danny placed his hands on her shoulders halting her.

"What?" she asked annoyance in her voice.

"Are we ok to do this?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh i don't know... because you are very very pregnant?"

"You know doctors actually encourage this kinda thing..." Alice said grinning.

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Yeeea yea."

"No word of a lie! Now come on before anyone comes home!" Alice said placing her lips on his.

Danny slipped his shirt off, his lips still pressed firmly against hers. He began to unbutton hers as she started on his belt. Danny slipped off Alices shirt as he begun to kiss her neck.

"Hello?"

They both froze.

"Hello?"

It was the radio.

"Ignore it!" Alice cried

"What if it's important!"

"It's Fatani!"

"It might be urgent..."

"What could Fatani possibly have to say that's urgent?"

Danny mused before placing his lips back on Alices.

"Anyone there? Danny? Alice? It's kinda important!"

Danny stopped again.

"Sorry Love..." He said apologetically.

Danny grabbed the radio off the side as Alice slumped back against the pillows, arms folded.

"Go ahead?" Danny replied.

"Aaah Danny, brother...we got an issue here."

"What's up Fatani?"

Fatani looked at Dup slumped up against the bar.

"It's Dup."

"What's he done now?"

Fatani cleared his throat as Buhle walked over to Dup to try to move him.

"Errr...he's a little ..."

"A Little?" Buhle hissed.

"A...quite a bit drunk."

Fatani heard incoherent mumbling from the Radio.

"Alice said she'll be round to pick him up in about an hour."

"Sorry Love.."

"Don't Sorry "Love" Me..."

"What?" Danny said questioningly

"Great..."

Danny looked at Alice.

"Well now i'm Tired, annoyed AND frustrated..."

Danny looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

Alice Growled before throwing herself down onto the bed.

"It's not your fault... It just feels like...we're always the ones dragged away from each other you know? I've not seen you for nearly 2 months...we've been back for 3 days and i've still not spent hardly any time with you!"

"We're both busy!"

"Danny, In 8 days We're going to busy for the next 20 years..."

Danny sighed.

"Look...forget it ok?"

Danny stood up and grabbed her hand as she tried to leave the room.

"Don't."

Alice heaved a sigh.

"We will get our time together."

"When..."

Danny closed his eyes and pulled Alice to him.

"Soon..."

Alice pulled away.

"It's always soon..." and with that she turned and walked out the door leaving Danny stood stunned


	13. No accident

Alice sighed as she climbed into the Jeep and placed her head on her arms on the steering wheel. She knows she shouldn't have said it, but she was past caring. She'd talk to Danny Later and Apologise, they'd kiss and make up. Alice took the journey to Fatanis. As she walked in through the front, she could hear Dups horrific attempts at singing.

"Alice, man, He is out of it."

"I can hear that." Alice said as walked with Fatani to the bar.

Dup was currently giving a rendition of We are the champions.

"Dup!" Alice called.

"Aaaah...Alice...Stukkie where you been Girl?"

Alice rolled her eyes and took the bottle off him.

"Erm, coming to sort you out!" She chastised.

"Sort me out? But i'm fine!"

"Drunk more like! How long have you been here?"

"Since 12 this afternoon" Buhle said chipping in.

Alice shook her head.

"Dup! You're outrageous! You're wife is probably back home worried sick about you!"

Dup turned to look at Alice.

"Talking of sick..." he muttered before rushing past her.

Alice placed a hand to her forehead before squeezing the bridge of her nose in frustration. She turned to Fatani and Buhle.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what's got into him today..." She mused.

"It's fine...you gonna be ok with him?" Buhle asked.

"Aye...a good kick up the arse and a wee nap should see him home."

Buhle chuckled.

"Under the thumb.."

"You betcha!"

Alice said her goodbyes and joined Dup who was now leant up against the jeep.

"Get in." She said forcefully.

"Eh?"

"Get in, Dup. We're going home."

"Ach...whatever."

"Don't talk to me like that!"Alice grumbled

"I'm not some child!" Dup retorted.

"Why act like one then! Why on earth get so drunk! Jeez you irritate me enough! Christ knows what ya do to caroline!"

"Bah..." Dup growled throwing his hat onto the seat next to him.

"Oooh" Alice smiled in realisation. "You two had a wee argument eh?"

"Leave it."

"Aye...Sober up first."

"I am sober."

"Aye, and i'm a monkeys uncle."

"You look like one."

Alice simply laughed.

"Ok..."

They begun the journey back home, as they had pulled out of Fatani's Alice noticed a Dark Green Jeep following rather closely behind. The windscreen was tinted so she couldn't quite see who was the driver.

"Dup..." Alice said nudging him concerned.

"Hm...go away."

"Dup i think someone is following us."

"It's in your head..."

Just as they continued down the road the Jeep swung off down a left turn. Alice glanced back in her mirror before checking behind.

Nothing.

They continued down the dusty road, just as it started to get a bit narrower as the drop off the other side begun to steepen.

"See...it's gone...i told you..." Dup muttered before placing his hat back over his face.

Alice glanced in the mirror once more.

Suddenly from the left the Jeep smashed into the Side of Dup and Alice's Jeep causing Alice to swerve and Dup to instantly sit bolt up.

"DUP!" Alice cried as she yanked the steering wheel to the left to stop them swerving.

The Jeep once again caught up speed and crashed into Dups side a second time.

"Alice Hold onto the steering wheel firm!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

Dup leant over and grabbed the steering wheel as the Jeep once again smashed into the left side. Dup's hands flung off the steering wheel causing Alice to spin it sharply to the right. Dup grabbed Alice and pulled her too him, holding her tightly in his arms as their Jeep did a sharp twist and rolled over, sliding off the edge of the road and down the small embankment into the bushes and trees below.

The Jeep pulled up as the window wound down, the culprit took a small glance before winding his window back up and driving off down the long dusty road.

Down the embankment, Alice and Dup lay entangled and unconscious in each other's arms as the gentle hissing from the jeeps engine was the only sound to be heard. . .


	14. Rosie and Max

"So how is Tula?" Rosie asked leaning down to charlotte's height and peering through the cage at the new set of Genits they had.

"Ah she's great Rosie! And Huge too! Like nearly taller than Danny!"

"wow! Been looking after her well then!" Rosie praised.

"I've tried..." Charlotte said sadly "Mum doesn't like me getting to close...says it's dangerous..."

"Well...shes right to say that, Tula isn't a baby anymore..." Rosie said comforting Charlotte

"I know...but it's not fair! Mum get's to do it! Danny get's to do it! Dupe, Liv and Thabo do...even nomsa! I want to help but i'm not allowed!"

"That's because you're 12!"

"13..."

Rosie rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

She was as stubborn as her mother. She thought of Alice...and changed the subject.

"Anyway...your mum will be looking after the baby soon! Surely she'll want some help with that instead? And that is better than a baby elephant! You get to teach your little brother or sister all you know!"

Rosie caught charlotte smile before she went back to grumpy as she turned around.

"Yea...i guess..."

Rosie leant down closer to her.

"Yeeeeeea...you mean thats totally better than a baby elephant!" Rosie said tickling charlotte.

Charlotte begun to giggle loudly and scream as she ran away from Rosie and back to the house, Rosie chased after her and as they both rounded the corner, Rosie bumped straight into Max.

"Oh! Max! Sorry!" Rosie said blushing

Charlotte giggled as Rosie scowled at her.

"See ya Max!" Charlotte laughed as she ran off.

Max frowned and took Rosie in his Arms.

"What was all that about?" He asked, his husky South African accent brushing past her ears as she melted into a daydream.

"What? Oh...nothing Charlotte getting old before her time!" Rosie laughed.

"Hmm...come here wife..." Max said pulling her closer and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Oh! Mr Gifthold...what on earth have i done to deserve the pleasure?"

"Being my wife!" He replied smiling widely.

He pushed her up against the hallway wall.

"Max!" Rosie cried "What if someone sees?"

"Isn't that half the fun?"

"Er..."

"How long has it been since we totally did it your old bedroom?"

"Hmm...errrrm 3 years?" Rosie giggled.

Max gave her a look she giggled as he begun to chase her to her old bedroom. He forced his lips on hers and pushed her up against the door, Max twisted the door handle and the pair of them fell through the door and to the floor. Max placed his hands either Side of Rosie's head and leant in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Er..."

The pair of them glanced towards the voice.

"Liv."

Max stood up quickly and brushed himself off before helping Rosie to her feet.

The 3 of them were gathered in an awkward silence.

Max leant over to Rosie.

"I swear this was your old room."

"It WAS..." she whispered back.

Liv stood up and placed her book on the side.

"Well...that was gross..." she replied walking between the two of them and through the door.

Rosie threw a look to Max who sniggered as the pair of them left the bedroom and shut the door tight. They joined everyone in the front room.


	15. Aftermath

"Alice? Alice, Are you back from Fatani's yet?"

The sound of the radio echoed around the small rocky area onto which the Jeep had been flung. The Rain pounded down onto Dup, Alice and the surrounding area creating a mass sound.

"Alice?"

Dup slowly opened his eyes. He frowned as the bright setting sun burnt his skin. He grabbed his forehead as a sharp pain shot across his temples. As he brought his hand back to his eyes he saw crimson that was swiftly washed from his fingers as the rain continued to batter down.

"Guys, we're gunna have to go...we were meanna leave 5 hours ago..." Max said as he pulled Rosie to sit on his lap on the sofa.

"You can't..." Danny said "Alice and Dup aren't back yet."

"Well...do you know where they are?"

"Dup got drunk at Fatani's Alice went to get him." Thabo cut in.

"Find out how long she'll be then... and we'll wait...would be nice to say good bye!" Rosie said as Nomsa offered them tea.

Danny walked into the hallway. Thabo, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, followed him out.

"Alice?" Danny said through the Radio.

"Danny..."Thabo said quietly getting Danny's attention. "I gotta talk to you..."

"Alice? Alice, Are you back from Fatani's yet?" He turned to Thabo "Sure, what about?"

"Liv..." Thabo replied.

Danny frowned at him before trying Alice again.

"Alice? Are you there?" He turned to Thabo again "What about Liv?"

"Well...you know she's 19 this year...thats big...and i know we've not been together long..but i really love her...and well..."

"Hang on Thabo.." Danny said stopping him mid sentence.

"Ali..." He was cut off as the voice on the other end answered.

Dup sluggishly reached for the radio that was hidden underneath his seat.

"Ali..."

"Danny..." Dup interrupted sluggishly.

"Dup! Where are you? Is Alice driving?"

"Ah...sh sh...don't shout man..."

"I'm not! Where on earth are you! It's nearly 7 o clock!"

"There's been a problem..."

"Problem?"

"We had an accident."

"Accident? What! What do you mean? Dup? Dup?"

"Yes man! I'm bliddy here!"

"Where is Alice?"

"Next to me..."

"Well...is she ok?"

"I dunno man..."

"Find out! Where are you? Do you know where you are?"

Dup threw the radio down and shuffled over to where Alice lay.

Unconcious.

"Alice?" Dupe whispered as he cupped her face in his hand. She too had a nasty injury to her forehead. He placed to fingers on her pulse.

"Dup?"

He could hear Danny's frantic cries behind him.

"Alice...come on girl.."

"DUP!"

He exhaled sharply and grabbed the radio.

"Alright...alright...Park off Trevanion."

Danny sighed.

"Sorry...is she ok?"

"Unconscious..."

"I'm gunna come and find you...where are you?"

"That's just it i don't know!"

Danny went silent.

"Have you got a flare?" Danny asked

"It won't work, it's soaked..."

"Dammnit."

Alice groaned a little and moved her arm slightly. Dup reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Alice?"

"Dup How did you crash?"

"Some crazy driver was bumping us from behind...made us lose control...crazy man...just crazy."

"Ok Listen...it was on the road back from Fatani's right?"

"Alice was looping around...i dunno...i was drunk..."

"Yea..i heard... Look just make sure she's ok Thabo and i will follow the road to Fatani's and see what we can find..."

"Alright..."

"Dup?"

"Yuh?"

"Please...make sure her and the baby are ok..."

"Sure Sure..."


	16. Another Problem

Dup Sat up and steadied himself as the rain continuously beat down on his scruffy hair reducing it to soaking wet curls. He squeezed his eyes tight shut before opening them and allowing them to adjust. He placed his fingers up to the cut on his head once again, and pressed it lightly before bringing his fingers back in front of him.

It had stopped bleeding.

Suddenly from beside him Alice coughed hoarsely before wincing in pain.

"Alice...are you alright?" Dup said concerned as he swiftly moved to help her sit up.

"Ah..Dup...my Ribs..." she replied breathlessly.

"It's alright..." he said placing an arm around her before turning her head to get a closer look at her injury.

"It's nasty..." He said

"Feels it..." Alice said wiping her eyes before shivering.

"Cold?"

"Yea..."

Dupe glanced around at the continuously darkening sky.

"We should find somewhere to move too."

"We should radio for help..."Alice said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Done...Danny is on his way."

"We should stay here then..."

"Sure? It's only gunna get darker...and colder..."

Alice exhaled.

"Aye...stay here..." she replied leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Dupe joined her pulling over a piece of Tarpaulin to shelter them from the wet slightly.

"Feeling ok?"

"Aye...apart from a pounding headache, aching wrist and chest and a sore neck..." She said smiling faintly.

He edged nearer.

"I meant...you know..." He gestured downwards.

Alice smirked.

"If you mean is the baby ok...i think so..."

"Pain?"

"A Little...but that could be twinges...i've been getting them a lot the last few days."

Dupe raised an eyebrow and looked at her wearily, eyes wide.

"Twinges dup..."

"Twinges can mean anything!"

"I'm not going into Labour!"

"Yaaah..."

"Anyway...we'd never be in this mess if i hadn't have come to pick you up..." Alice muttered grumpily as she placed her wrist in her lap.

"Oh nice...blame me why don't you!"

"Fine i will!"

"How the 'Ell is it my fault!" Dup cried.

"Becuase if you weren't drunk, i wouldn't be coming to get you!"

"Nah! But if you'd been driving on your own, Then the guy would have crashed you by yourself! That better?"

"I wouldn't have been out at all!"

"Yah...shut up eh.. i've got a headache.." Dup grumbled standing up and walking from underneath the Tarpaulin.

"There you go again!" Alice replied standing up and following him.

"What?" Dup shouted.

"I'm sick and tired of always being treated like an idiot with you Dup! Telling me to shut up! Telling me i know nothing!"

"Gah! You sound like Caroline!"

"And it comes back to this! What happened between you two?"

"Nothing! It doesn't Matta!"

"Well it does!"

"It doesn't! Just Leave me alone!"

"Dup! You're acting like a petulant child!"

"Yaaah that's right! I'm the childish one! I'm always in the wrong! You got Trevanion wrapped around your little finger! Going on at me aall the time! Dup do this Dup Don't Do that! I stick up for you...a lot!"

"I know! And i respect you! But getting blind drunk in the middle of the day is irresponsible!"

"To you Maybe!"

"Don't you care what i think?"

"Not really! And if we getting onto the subject of opinions..."

"Dup..."

"No one EVER listens to mine!"

"Dup..."

"I told Everyone...not to bother going to England! It was poooointless!""

"Dup!"

"You'd only be back in no time! And ooooh surprise surprise look what happened...You all..."

"DUP!"

"What!"

Dup spun round to see Alice grabbing tightly on the nearest tree. He frowned and ran to her.

"Whats a matter?"

"Er..." Alice gasped.

Dup's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh...woah now..."

"Dup!" Alice cried worriedly

"Alright...alright...Are you sure it's happening!"

"Yes! Dup! Oh my god! What are we gunna do!" Alice said grabbing hold of Dup hand.

"Look...just come and sit down and chill eh...Danny will be here soon, then we'll get you to hospital aye?"

Alice looked deep into his eyes. He'd never seen her this scared before. The darkness had fallen now and it had dropped considerably in temperature. Alice had begun to shiver and Dup was beginning to feel the cold. Dup and Alice sat down on the jeep which was now on it's side. Dup placed his arm around Alice as his other hand took hold of hers. Truth be told...Dup was terrified and he had no idea what to do next.


	17. Search

Dup Picked up the Radio.

"Trevanion?"

No reply.

"Trevanion! This is urgent man!"

"Dup?"

It was Thabo.

"Thabo...where's Danny."

"Driving...we're on our way..."

"Well tell 'im to get a move on."

"he's trying."

"We got other problems to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Alice has gone into Labour."

Dupe heard the screech of breaks through the Radio.

"SHE WHAT?"

Danny's panicked voice came over the radio.

"Alright alright..." Dup hushed.

"Is she sure? Is she ok? Is she in pain?"

"I dunno! Just 'Urry up man ach!"

"But..."

"Trevanion! Dit Ruk So get a shift on!"

"But i..."

"Do you want me to get 'er on the radio? Cos i'd do it and i think she'd be a lot less nice!"

"ok we're coming...just...tell her to stay calm..."

Dup walked over to where Alice was sat cross legged on the floor, hands on hips, head bowed.

"How you holdin' up ol' girl?"

Alice breathed deeply.

"Oh aye...Dup i've been better...not gunna lie..."

Dup bent down beside her.

"Trevanion says stay calm..."

Alice scoffed.

"Stay calm? I'll give him stay calm i'll shove a bloody radio where the sun doesn't shine, china..."

Dupe Laughed.

"Now...this is what i'm talking about! Fight your way through it!"

Alice looked up at him with a pained expression.

"But i don't want to!" She cried

"Look Danny won't be long..."

Alice gripped hold of Dups hand hard as a second contraction hit her. She breathed in sharply before letting out a long intense groan. Dup winced and shifted uncomfortably. Alice lifted her head and chuckled slightly.

"What?" Dup cried in his stereotypical Afrikaans fashion.

"You are gunna have to get over this prudishness dup..."

"I'm not a prude..."

Alice raised an eye brow.

"He says with his eyes Tight shut!" Alice laughed.

Dup let go of Alices hand and walked to the engine of the tipped jeep.

"Yah...well...it's awkward...maybe this is fixable..."

"Dup...that would have been helpful 9 months ago...not so much now..."

"The Jeep! It can't be that 'ard to put a jeep back together right?"

Dup removed his hat and pushed a hand through his wirey grey hair.

"Look...the only saving grace you have is that the contractions are far apart..."

Dup looked to her.

"So?"

"Sooo...it means the baby is gunna take a while..."

"Yah yah...look can we stop talking about it?"

Alice smiled sympathetically.

"Yea...yea sure..." she sat back and placed a hand to her head.

Dup walked over and handed her a water bottle.

"Have it.."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Your head?"

"Is fine...honest Alice..."

Dup sighed and sat down next to her placing an arm around her yet still keeping his distance slightly.

"You know...i knew the minute i came home...this would happen."

Dup turned to her.

"What?"

"I'd end up having the baby in some ridiculous fashion..."

"It's your way..."

Alice exhaled

"you wanna know what happened between Caroline and i? She blames me for all of you gallivanting off to England...and not taking Danny with you... She blames me for you spending the last 6 weeks alone without Danny!"

"What?"

"Aye...i can't take her sniping today...that's why i got drunk...i feel guilty Alice! I never meant to break you and Danny apart...i knew though that we'd get leopards Den back and i thought in the long run it would be better!"

Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know dup...i know."


	18. The Lion

"Danny..."

"not now Thabo..."

"look Stop! There! It's track marks..."

Danny pulled up and both him and Thabo jumped out to examine the tyre treads further.

Dup was busy focusing on the jeep as he could hear Alice's tense groan in the background. He shut his eyes and exhaled. He hated hearing her like this. Biting his lip, he removed his hat placed it on the jeep and walked over to Alice.

"Can i...get you anything? Help? At all?"

Alice shook her head.

"Sure? I could...er...'old your 'and? Or...i dunno...rub your back?"

Alice shook her head a second time. Suddenly Dup heard a noise behind him. He stood and turned swiftly standing in front of Alice.

"Dup?" She asked concerned.

"It's fine...it was nothing."

"Don't lie to me dup..."

As Dup looked through the trees he leant over into the seat of the Jeep and grabbed his gun.

"Don't move Alice..."

Alice got herself slowly to her feet and took hold of Dups arm.

"I'm scared..."

Dup held Alice up.

"Don't be...you got me." Dup said reassuringly rubbing her arm.

"Certainly looks like a struggle." Thabo said as he followed the tracks that had been dragged across the road.

"Here! Thabo look..." Danny called.

As Thabo walked over he noticed what Danny was pointing at.

The end half of a License Plate.

Dups Jeeps License Plate.

"Great..."

"Yea it is, it means we have a lead...come on Danny..." Thabo said grabbing his arm.

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea...let's go."

Alice was leant up against one of the trees breathing heavily.

"Ahhhh Danny Come oooooooooon!" She cried.

Dup was keeping a close eye on the wilderness in front of him.

"It's alright Alice...just...like you know keep calm."

"I'm trying Duuuuuuuuuup!" She cried again.

He glanced back and saw Alice trying to stand up.

"What are you doing woman!" He said running to help her.

"I need to walk about... this is doing my head..."

"Head what? In?"

"Dup."

Alice gripped tightly onto his arm

"What?"

"Shhh...Look." Alice said nodding to behind him.

He slowly turned and saw a lion prowling towards them both.

"What do we do?" Alice whispered harshly.

Dup thought.

"Dup!"

"Get behind the jeep Now! Run!" Dup roared.

He pushed her into the direction of the jeep as the lion crept closer.

"DUP!" Alice screamed as he grabbed the Top end of the upturned Jeep.

"Help me! Grab and Pull!"

Without Thinking Alice did as she was told. The Jeep slowly begun to move down as both Dup and Alice pulled hard. The Left front and rear wheels hit the dusty ground with a loud thud.

"Get under! NOW!" Dup barked as he ambushed Alice underneath the Jeep. He followed her as the both lay there huddled.

Silence fell.

Alice glanced slightly out of the jeep.

Suddenly out of nowhere a loud thud from above, echoed all around them. Alice screamed as Dup pulled her to him tighter. The Lion then jumped down before pawing viciously underneath the Jeep. Alice, now in hysterics clung to Dup.

"Alice! ALICE!" he cried as he took her hands. "Shuffle down a bit!" She did as she was told.

Dup pulled the shotgun from underneath him and slid it out above Alice's head on the ground. Within seconds of a gunshot ringing silence loomed with nothing but the sounds of Alice's whimpers and Dups heavy breathing.


	19. Seconds To Spare!

**Danny's head shot bolt upright as the gunshot rung out. Thabo pulled the jeep to a stop.**

**"Hear that?" Danny asked desperately.**

**Thabo nodded.**

**They ran to the edge of the road. Danny lifted the binoculars to his eyes, but nothing.**

**"Come on...Where are you!" He muttered to himself.**

**"DANNY!" Thabo called.**

**Danny ran over to him.**

**"Look...it's Alices."**

**Thabo handed Danny Alice's locket.**

**"It is...it was her mothers..." Danny said sadly.**

**"They are definitely around here somewhere..."**

**Danny nodded in agreement.**

**"Ok...so where to now?"**

**Thabo placed a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun.**

**"Down here...if we can get off this ledge into those broken trees...we might find a better track."**

**"Let's go."**

**Alice had herself safeguarded as the silence continued to mingle.**

**"Alright?" Dup asked quietly**

**Alice looked up to him.**

**"yea...yea i think so..."**

**Dup scrambled from underneath the jeep and took a look around before walking towards the lion corpse. He gave it a prod with his gun end.**

**"Dead." He said to Alice as, with help from dup, she too scrambled from underneath the jeep. **

**She collapsed to floor before letting out a loud groan.**

**"Oh Duuuuupe! I Really can't wait any longer!"**

**Dup's face turned to one of panic.**

**"Well try!"**

**"Oh Suuuuuuuuure! Sorry Baby Can ya hang on Except Dup's NOT READY YET!" she growled.**

**"Alice..."**

**"Dup! Please! I will never ask you to anything for me like Ever again but this baby is coming now!"**

**Dup Sucked himself up and helped Alice into a comfortable position.**

**Danny and Thabo had made their way down a steep climb into the bushes below.**

**"Ok...so we follow the broken trees?" Thabo asked**

**Suddenly they both heard a loud pained groan.**

**"I guess we follow Alices cries!" Danny said worriedly as him and thabo ran off into the direction of the noise.**

**Dup was knelt in front of Alice. She had her head leant backwards and was breathlessly trying to steady her breathing.**

**"This is really happening eh..." Dup mumbled.**

**Alice nodded.**

**"Right...What am i looking for?"**

**Alice pulled a face at him.**

**"I ain't describing it for you..." she said **

**"Right..."**

**"Believe me dup You'll know what you're looking for when you see it."**

**He Pulled a face and nodded.**

**"Right."**

**"Dup...i've got to push!"**

**"Then do it...man whatever you gotta do."**

**"It came from this way!"**

**"No i am adamant it was this way!"**

**"Thabo!"**

**"Danny i'm sure!"**

**Danny and Thabo were stood at either side of a small clearing. Danny to the right, Thabo to the left, when they heard another cry. Danny looked to Thabo as they both took the left.**

**"Keep pushing Alice...You are nearly there!"**

**"I can't Dup! Where's Danny!" Alice whined.**

**"He'll be here! Just keep going! I promise you are so close!"**

**Danny and Thabo were running down a small dusty track when Thabo caught sight of bits of debris.**

**"Danny, it's the wing mirror look!" Thabo cried picking it up.**

**They heard another cry as Danny pushed through a small clearing. In the Far distance he saw the front end of the Jeep.**

**"ALICE!" He shouted as began to run. As he reached the Jeep he caught sight of Dup and Alice as his Face fell to one of pure shock.**

**"Danny!" Alice cried as he ran to her side.**

**"Keep going Alice!" Dup cried.**

**Thabo caught up to Danny just as the cries from a small baby could be heard. Thabo looked to all 3 adults who shed a small tear. He Leant down to Danny.**

**"I'll get the Jeep." He whispered.**

**Danny just looked to Thabo and nodded. Dupe stood up and removed his hat before walking to the other side of the Jeep. He sat down and exhaled deeply. He wiped a small tear away as he suddenly felt overwhelmed with pride.**

**Danny meanwhile was looking down at his beautiful baby. He leant in a placed a kiss on the head of an exhausted Alice.**

**"I can't believe we have a daughter..." Danny croaked, a lump in his throat.**

**"I know...It's...pffft..." Alice trailed off as she closed her eyes and leant her head back.**

**Danny chuckled kissing her once again before stroking their little daughters red cheek.**

**"Dup was amazing Danny..."**

**"I know...he did a good job." Danny smiled as he hugged Alice to him.**

**Alice sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder.**

**"Please...can we go home?"**

**"Definately...then i'm calling the doctor for all 3 of you." Danny said as he shifted. "Back in a mo" He said as Alice sat up slightly and held their baby daughter close.**

**Danny walked over to where Dup was sat in the Jeep.**

**"Good job Dup...Thank you."**

**Dup batted a hand.**

**"Nothing man...She's beautiful...really."**

**Danny smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder as Dup looked up to him. Danny frowned.**

**"Have you been crying?" Danny stood back, surprised.**

**Dup jumped and slammed his hat back on his head.**

**"Nah! Don't be daft! Got something in ma eye..." he trailed off.**

**Danny nodded.**

**"Ah ok..."**

**"Pfft..." Dup said walking to the back of the Jeep.**

**"Granddad..." Danny muttered as he walked back to Alice.**


	20. Return home

As all 5 of them arrived back at Leopards Den, Rosie, Max, Nomsa, Caroline and Liv were all waiting on the veranda. Dup took the baby from Danny as he went round to help Alice out.

"Alice!" Liv cried as she ran to help Danny.

"I'm ok...i'm ok!" Alice said as Liv took her hand.

"Let's get you all inside..." Nomsa said as she followed them in.

Caroline ran to Dup.

"Anders?"

"she had it Caroline! A Baby girl!"

"What? Did Danny..."

"Nah! He only just made it!"

"So who?"

Dup sheepishly smiled.

"You!" She cried.

"Yuh-huh!"

"Oh Anders!"

Dup handed the small sleeping bundle to Caroline.

"Look Caroline...isn't she gorgeous!"

Caroline smiled as she held the tiny baby.

"Oh she is..."

"You can call me granddad! Now i think it's time for a beer!" he said as he begun to walk off.

"Ah ah ah ah ah..." Caroline said grabbing his shoulder with her other hand. "NOT before you've seen a doctor!"

"Caroline?"

"Don't argue with me anders...i...i thought i'd lost you..." She said quietly looking sheepish.

"You'd never lose me."

He leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips.

"Doctor...NOW!" Caroline laughed.

Dup sighed and stomped into the house.

"We called the doctor an hour ago she should be about 10 minutes..." Liv said as Rosie handed Alice a glass of water.

"Thanks Liv." Danny said smiling at the maturity of his step daughter.

Danny took Alice's arm.

"Come on Love let's get you into bed."

"Wheres the baby?"

"It's ok Dup has her."

Alice nodded and went with Danny.

"What an eventful day eh!" Rosie said as she joined liv on the sofa.

"Yea...man...i can't believe the baby is here either! Charlie is gunna be made up when she sees her!"

"Another girl...Poor Dad!" Rosie mused.

Liv smiled and chuckled slightly as she saw Thabo walk in. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thabo! Oh you're So Brave! I can't believe you found Alice and Dup!"

Thabo Blushed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"It was nothing...really."

Liv tiptoed up and kissed him on the lips.

"It was brilliant." She whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her.


	21. Home Safe and Sound

"Here just settle down here and i'll get you some tea"

"Danny..."

"And then when the doctor comes we'll get him to give you and the baby the all clear and then we can settle in our little girl."

"Danny...honey..."

"Alice...I thought i'd lost you both out there..."

Alice sighed and took his hand as he came to sit on the side of the bed.

"Well...you didn't."

"But i might've..."

"I know...but..."

"And the last thing we said to each other was an argument!"

Alice frowned.

"Oh come on now a mere disagreement!"

Danny Looked downwards as he fell silent. Alice knew he was genuinely concerned.

"Danny...i Love you with all my heart, and now we have our daughter...which makes me love you even more. I Love how you care, I Love how you laugh, and i Love how you Love me...Please...The baby is safe I'm Safe...we are all well..so let's just...focus on working together as parents." Alice said cupping his head in her hands.

Danny nodded and placed a kiss on her lips.

Just then there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in?" Alice replied.

Dup walked in with baby in his arms followed by the doctor and Caroline.

"Liv and Rosie are talking to the Police, I've just finished telling 'em about the accident."

"Good..." Danny Said.

"Right Mrs Trevanion i just wanna check you over make sure there are no underlying injuries."

Alice nodded as Danny took the baby from Dup.

"We'll leave you too it." Caroline said as she bustled Dup out the door.

"Right! That's all fine, you will need your dressings for your head injuries changed in a few days and try to keep as much weight of that wrist as you can. Other than that you seem fine!" The doctor said chirpily as she stood up from the side of the bed.

"And the baby?" Danny said as Alice gently stroked her forehead.

"perfectly fine, 7lbs 4oz...a little small but she will be fine!"

"Thank you Doctor thank you so much..." Danny said handing the baby to Alice as he shook the doctors hand.

"No worries."

The Doctor Left as the others bumbled into Danny and Alice's bedroom.

Liv, Thabo and a now half awake charlotte sat on the right side of Alice as Danny, who was sat beside her cradled their baby daughter. Rosie and Max sat on the left side of Alice as Dup, Caroline and Nomsa perched at the front.

"What's her name?" Charlie asked as she sat up to look at her baby sister.

"Yea come on! We've seen so much of the little one!" Rosie added taking a gentle hold of her little foot poking out of the bottom of her blanket.

Alice looked to Danny.

"Er..." Danny said looking to Alice.

"Well...we were thinking" Alice begun. "How about Andrea?"

"Thats Lovely!" Liv squealed.

"I don't remember that being on your list of names!" Caroline asked.

"Yea we know..."Danny begun. "But...well we can hardly call a girl Anders Can we..."

Alice looked up at Dup who took a moment to register.

"What? You're naming her afta' me?"

Danny smiled.

"Well...you really came through for me there Dup." Alice said smiling at him

"Plus then we both get our way, Alice gets the Scottish name she always wants and i get the name that means something, like i always wanted."

"I think it's perfect." Charlie said as she laid on Danny's Lap.

After much talking and wetting the baby's head, many of the family decided to retire to bed after such a long day. Nomsa had put Charlotte to bed, Liv and Thabo had gone to bed as had Dup and Caroline.

"Night guys, keep in touch. And Alice? She is just gorgeous." Rosie said leaning down to kiss Alice on the cheek.

"Yah...congrats guys." Max added as he shook danny's hand.

"Thanks for coming, keep in touch yea?" Alice said as Max hugged her.

"Definately." Rosie replied kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Safe journey let us know when you are home." Dup added as the two of them left Danny and Alice's room.

Alice looked down at her beautiful blue eyed baby girl. She had little Rosy cheeks and tiny fingers . She had a small tuft of auburn hair on the top of her head and her small little tongue poking out every now and again in a typical baby fashion. Danny walked back in after seeing off Rosie and smiled at the sight of his wife holding their new baby girl.

"Hey baby Andrea..." Danny said quietly as he sat next to Alice and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I Love her already Danny."

"Hmm me too." He smiled as he pulled back the bit of blanket covering her head.

He stroked the little tuft of hair.

"One question..."

"Aye?"

"Erm...neither of us have ginger hair...Is our milkman ginger?"

"We don't have a milkman love...thats Fatani..."

"Ah...the postman?"

"no..."

"Soo..."

"My Dad was ginger...and my mum was dark auburn... so don't worry!" Alice giggled

Danny nodded.

"Just checkin...cos...you know...Arsazi...he's not a bad looker..."

"Danny!"

Alice sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Man i am exhausted..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"I can't imagine why...!"Danny said sarcastically.

"I Love you." Alice stated as she nestled back more comfortably.

"Love you too...So Much...and baby Andrea."

"I wonder if the Police will find anything out from the accident."

"Dup said someone nudged you."

"It was scary Danny...they wouldn't leave us alone they shunted us 3 times before pushing us over the edge."

Danny Exhaled.

"I don't know what i would have done if..."

"Don't."

Danny nodded and Pulled Alice to him.

"Bed?"

"please." Alice replied as Danny took Andrea from him

He placed Andrea in the Cot and climbed back into the bed with Alice. She rolled over to hug him as they snuggled into a comfortable silence.

"It was nice to see Dad and Alice and everyone." Rose said as her and Max drove back.

"Yea...it was!"

"And Andrea is gorgeous."

"Yup..."

The fell quiet.

"Max..."

"I think you're right."

Rosie frowned at him.

"You don't know what i was gunna say!" she said surprised.

"You were gunna ask if we should maybe try for another baby!"

Rosie smiled to herself.

"And i think you're right!" he finished.

"I Love you maximus Gifthold."

"I Love you Rosie Gifthold."


	22. Engaged!

Danny awoke to the shrill sound of the phone ringing.

"Oh who could that be..." He grumbled clambering out of bed.

Alice rolled over and stuffily opened one eye. She heard a small cry from the corner of the bedroom. She smiled to herself.

Andrea was awake.

She clambered out of bed wincing slightly as her head thumped a little. She shuffled over to the cot and peered in to see her little bundle rub her tiny little hand across her button nose as she opened her dark eyes and stared up at her mother.

"Hey baby..." Alice smiled stroking her daughters rosy cheek. She took Andrea out of the cot and held her close to her. She walked out into the hallway where Danny stood on the phone looking concerned.

She bounced Andrea gently up and down as Danny placed the phone down.

"Everything ok?" She asked

"That was the police." Danny replied taking Andrea and placing her up to his shoulder.

"What did they say?"

"That they believe it wasn't an accident and that they want the jeep to perform a few tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"Paint tests, i dunno to see if they can find the jeep that did it...they also want to know if you caught sight of the license plate."

"Hmm...i'll have a think...i don't know..." She replied placing her hand to her forehead.

"Don't fret...it's ok."

Andrea let out a small cry.

"Someone wants mummy i think!" Danny laughed handing Andrea over.

"Could you grab a bottle?" Alice asked as she walked back to the bedroom.

Danny joined Alice back in the bedroom shortly after handing her a small bottle.

"I hope this gets sorted."

"It will don't worry." Alice replied as she looked intently at their daughter.

Danny placed his arm around Alice.

"I Love you Mrs Trevanion." He smiled at her

"And i Love you Mr Trevanion."

Liv was sat on the roof of Leopards Den watching the deep red sun rise across the orange sky. She heard Thabo climbing up the ladder and joined her snuggling up beside her.

"Alright?" Liv asked

"yea...You?"

"Yea...just...chilling."

Thabo cleared his throat.

"Liv...i love you...with all my heart. You are the only Girl i have ever felt about like this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

Liv frowned at him as he knelt down.

"Olivia Jane Adams...will you Marry me?"

Liv sat there shell shocked.

"Wha...hang on...what?" She stuttered.

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

Thabo Laughed slightly

"Yea...you know...as in...white dress...husband and wife?"

Liv shook her head.

"OHMYGOD THABO! YES!"

Alice, Danny, Charlie, Caroline and Dup all came running outside. They all looked around until Liv cried.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Liv screamed.

Danny, caroline and Dups faces dropped. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together running up the ladder as charlotte followed close behind.

"LIV THAT's WONDERFUL NEWS!" she cried as she pulled Liv into a hug

"I...you're...what?" Danny stuttered.

"Thabo asked me to marry him...and i said YES!" she said hugging charlotte.

Thabo sat on the roof quietly as Danny gave him a look. Alice, catching sight off this bustled Charlie down the ladder.

"Well! We shall leave you two to it!" Alice said as she dragged danny by the hand inside and pushed him into their bedroom.

"Alice!"

"WHAT was that?" She whispered harshly.

"What!"

"Where were the...congratulations Liv and thabo! So Happy for you Liv and Thabo!"

"Well...she's 18!"

"So? They are engaged...doesn't mean they are gunna get married Tomorrow does it?"

"I just...didn't know anything about it!"

"Well i did!"

"Oh right...and you didn't think to tell me!"

"NO!"

"Why not!"

"Because! ...i knew how'd you react!"

"So if you knew i'd react like that why let Thabo do it?"

"Because He makes Liv Happy..."

Danny scoffed.

"Don't be like that..."

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"What was the ring like?"

"Lush!" Alice giggled

"Elucidate?"

"Small silver ring, circular sapphire in the middle and a small diamond either side..." She smiled smugly.

Danny gave her a look.

"I helped him choose it..."

"And you STILL didn't say anything!"

"SHH you'll wake Andrea up..." Alice replied whispering. "No...because again...i knew how'd you react."

Danny shook his head and sat on the bed.

"Danny...Thabo and Liv Love each other...you aren't going to Deny them that are you?"

Danny sighed.

"No...i'm just trying to work out how i'm gunna tell her father..."

Alice smiled to herself.

"You are her father too you know?"

"Not as much as simon is..."

"No i know...but still...you have a say..."

"He's gunna be furious..."

"Well...we'll jump off that bridge when we get to it yea?" Alice said, providing a comforting squeeze of his shoulder.


	23. The Family

[2 months Later]

"Danny! Quick Get Andrea in her dress! Thabo will be back with the others any moment!"

"Alright Alright! Stop fussing!" Danny laughed as Alice fiddled with glasses on the side.

Danny placed Andrea back into the small moses basket on the table and walked over to where Alice was stressing before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Danny..."

"Alice..."

She smiled secretly.

"Calm down...it's just a small do with a few friends and family..." Danny smiled at her concern over whether the carrot sticks were all the same length and whether four dips would be enough for 14 people.

"I know...but...i want it to be perfect!"

"And it will be...we have all the people we care around us! What more could we want!"

Alice looked up at Danny sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be...I think it's adorable!"

She smiled at him before running to the hallway as they heard the bustling of the others arriving home.

"ROSIE! MAX! EVAN!" She cried as she ran forward and pulled them all into a hug. "Oh it's So great to see you All!"

She then hugged them each in turn coming lastly to Rosie.

"I've missed you." She said.

"Missed you Too Alice." She replied.

Alice looked deep into Rosie eyes.

Something sparkled.

Something different to her usual Emerald Glow they were so Like her Dads.

She smiled knowingly.

She leant in for another hug.

"Congratulations," Alice whispered before pulling back and kissing her on the cheek.

Rosie blushed as they all went into the Kitchen.

Suddenly the Phone Rang.

"I'll get it."

Danny ran off into the Hallway to grab the phone.

"It's so great to see you All! Evan Look at you! So tall!"

Evan Laughed.

"No Alice...you're just really short!"

Everyone Laughed.

Rosie walked over and picked up Andrea.

"Oh! Alice She looks beutiful! Look at her hair!"

"I know! It's gone so bright!" Alice chuckled.

Danny walked back in.

"Who was it?"

"The police..." he replied.

Alice frowned.

"Oh?" Alice asked questioningly.

"Yep...one of the Ring leaders in the poaching gang with Gert Schwart has been charged with attempted murder...he ran your jeep off the road Alice...Dupe...He did it deliberately."

Dupe breathed a sigh.

"Man...tough news..."

"Least he's gone now eh?" Alice replied placing a hand on Dupes Shoulder.

"Ach Right! NOW! where are the beers?" Dupe laughed.

"Liv, Thabo...I Beleive i Owe you an Apology...I know i haven't exactly been supportive over the engagement...but...i'm happy, i truly am." Danny said placing a hand on each shoulder.

Liv hugged Danny and kissed him on the cheek as Thabo shook his hand.

"Thanks Danny, It's appreciated."

Alice walked over, Andrea over her shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around Danny.

"Thank you." She said resting her head on his chest.

"For?"

"Everything...i'm the happiest woman alive."

Danny smiled.

"Good...and i'm the happiest Man Alive..." He replied placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you All for coming!" Danny began lightly tapping on his glass.

"I would just like to say how grateful i am that everyone could be here. It's been a tough few months and getting Leopards Den back was just the start of a busy old Journey...but i think we have finally made it to the end of the road and we can finally begin to Relax! And yes Alice that means you too." Danny nodded in her direction as a few laughs rippled throughout the small crowd.

"I would like to say a thank you too Alice for giving me my beautiful daughter, To Dupe for helping deliver Andrea! And finally to the rest of the family for being so brilliantly supportive over the last few weeks. Olivia...Thabo...Charlotte."

All three looked at Danny intently.

"We Would Love it...if the three of you would agree to be Andreas Godparents..." Alice added.

Charlotte clapped her hands jumping up and Down before running forward to hug her mum and danny.

"Oh My God YES!" She cried.

"Danny, Alice...We'd Love To!" Liv replied on their behalf.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Finally, we'd like to say congratulations to Olivia And Thabo who are engaged, and i'd like to say on a more personal note, that i couldn't be happier nor could i have chosen a greater husband-to-be for my daughter and a future Son-in-law." Danny smiled.

Everyone clapped again.

"So i would Like to ask you all to Raise you're Glasses."

Everyone Did.

"To The Family!" He finished.

"The Family!"


End file.
